Chacun de nous est une lune, avec une face cachée
by Ad'Mag
Summary: -Titre : Mark Twain- Et si il y avait une huitième flamme tellement évidente que tous l'avait oublié ? Eh bien, voilà, il y en a une et c'est pour leur plus grand malheur.
1. introduction

Le prince ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Ce n'était qu'une fille... Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais si elle était toujours là à son réveil elle aurait le mérite d'être cobaye de sa princière personne. mais là, il était fatigué. Il ferma les yeux pour retomber dans un lourd sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et la jeune fille avait eu le temps de sauver sa vie. Il se dirigea avec toute la grâce de son rang vers la cuisine, où il eu le malheur de retrouver Lussuria. Il aurait du penser en se levant si tard que s'il ne voyait rien d'autre que sa personne prenant le petit déjeuner, il était déjà l'heure des repas à suivre que la mama de la mafia préparait avec amour.

"- Bel-chan! Il y avait une fille tout à l'heure, avec des chaussures, ma-gni-fiques ! Tu as vraiment bon goût !

-Tu en doutais? ushishishi"

Mais le prince ne se souvenait même plus de la fille, et connaissant les gout de la drag queen, il préférait ne se souvenir de rien.

Sans avoir connaissance du dégout que le plus jeune Varia avait pour elle, la jeune femme sortait discrètement du manoir. Les souples mouvement de son bassin étaient suivis par un regard d'une neutralité rare. Son passage à la Varia n'était pas passé inaperçu. Même le chat sur l'arbre d'en face souriait en la voyant. Enfin, un chat ne peux pas sourire, voyons ! C'est surement la chaleur qui donne des visions au narrateur.

Mais la fille n'en avait que faire, elle continuait son chemin. Elle rentra finalement dans un petit appartement des bas quartier, qui contrastait considérablement avec ses vêtements, de haute couture.

La pièce principale était sombre, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour y voir, elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Elle choppa un petit carnet posé dans un coin, et se mit à écrire, un sourire aux lèvres. Et non, c'était loin du journal intime qu'une gamine de quinze ans aurait du posseder.


	2. chapitre 1: la lune

**NdA: Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, excusez nous pour cet affreux retard après le simple post d'une introduction d'assez médiocre qualité. Ensuite, voici le premier chapitre, cette fois on va réellement entrer dans l'histoire, ce sera donc probablement beaucoup plus intéressant (on l'espère en tout cas! ). Il se peut que tout ce qu'on raconte dans ce premier chapitre ne soit pas très clair, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à en laisser dans n'importe quel cas.**

**Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne nous appartient pas.**

**Pairing: Comment dire... Surprise ? :D **

**Genre: général/ aventure**

Tsuna et ses gardiens avaient décidé que, pour une fois, ils seraient en avance. Ils avaient deux raison de le faire: la première : ils en avaient marre d'arriver sur les lieux après la varia; la seconde: ils étaient bien curieux de connaître la mystérieuse identité du gardien qui devrait combattre cette fois ci. L'élite d'assassins se posant la même question, la chose n'en était que plus intrigante.

Mais ils se rendirent bientôt compte que leur prétendue avance avait été inutile. Déjà parce que la varia était déjà présente, ensuite parce que cinq minutes avant le début de la bataille, aucun des deux gardien n'avait encore franchi la porte.

-Reborn, tu es sur qu'ils vont venir?! demanda Tsuna, inquiet.

-Ce sont des gardiens de la lune dont nous parlons, je ne sais rien sur eux. A part que les deux pressentis pour le rôle ont étrangement disparus, avec l'anneau.

-HEIN ?! Mais... Mais si tu ne sais pas qui c'est, ça veut dire que tu ne l'as pas prévenu, et si tu ne l'as pas prévenu, il ne viendra pas! Et si il ne vient pas... La Varia va gagner une bataille sans effort...

-Ne parles pas trop vite, Tsunaze. Le gardien de la lune est... Particulier. Il sait tout. Peu importe qui doit venir ce soir, il viendra. Sauf si il n'en a pas envie, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris... Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Tsuna.

Gokudera regarda l'horloge, il ne restait plus que vingt secondes, soit Reborn disait faux, soit les gardiens était tellement ponctuels qu'ils n'aiment pas venir avant l'heure.

Quinze secondes. Les Cervellos ne disaient rien.

Onze secondes, une jeune fille entra, comme si de rien n'était. Un mitraillette à la main, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de quinze ans. Elle avait un visage enfantin, mais des petits yeux gris perçant donnaient une certaine maturité. L'ensemble de sa frimousse était gracieusement entourée d'une lourde crinière rouge et bouclée médiocrement attachée avec un ruban noir.

Lussuria la regardait attentivement, il avait comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais impossible de se souvenir où.

L'arrivante ignora tout le petit monde qui l'entourait, concentrée. Elle mit un genou à terre, pointa la mitraillette qu'elle tenait sur une cible invisible. En la voyant comme ça Gokudera se dit que la pauvrette ne tiendrais pas longtemps contre une arme du même type, portant seulement un T-shirt large et un court short. Si une balle l'atteignait, elle ne pourrait rien espérer pour sa vie. Il se surprit à désirer qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur camp.

Il ne restait plus que trois secondes. Deux. Une...

Elle tira. Les balles disparurent dans l'ombre de la pièce, comme aspirée par l'obscurité. Elle tourna lentement. Ces tirs se dirigeant petit a petit vers une zone de lumière. Et les spectateurs virent, ahuris, une forme se dégager lentement de l'obscurité. Ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiétée par une mort qui pouvait arriver à tous moment.

-Tu as agit stupidement, tu n'as plus de munition, maintenant. Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix neutre.

Dans la pièce, tous la dévisagèrent. Elle non plus ne semblait pas être à l'abri d'un balle, mais elle semblait plus apte au combat. Ne serait-ce que parce que son œil unique, l'autre caché par une mèche blonde, ne montrait aucune pitié. Elle était grande et fine, mais musclé, juste assez pour ne pas altérer à la beauté de son corps.

-Oh, c'est juste toi. Rajouta -t-elle en voyant la petite fille qui lui faisait face, ennuyée.

-Bonsoir, déjà. Je croyais que tu étais plus polie que moi. Sattina di Mezzallini, l'enfant prodige. Dit la rouquine, d'une voix fluette.

-Eh bien, Bonsoir, Lisa di Shivafiore, ou devrais-je t'appeler Mona. Dit l'autre d'une voix morne.

- Sûrement oui, répondit la plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de faire un pas sur la gauche, évitant en même temps une balle que personne n'avait vu venir. Tu ne veux pas poser tes armes? un combat à mains nues serait plus équitable...

La fille de l'ombre la scruta de son unique œil, noir de jais, pendant quelques secondes, et décida que ce devait être une mauvaise blague. Elle voulait tuer la gamine sur le champs. Elle tira trois coups. Mona esquiva le premier, le second troua son T-shirt, et le troisième lui effleura la hanche. Elle saignait abondamment, mais la blessure en soi était insignifiante. L'adolescente ne semblait pas avoir mal. Elle concentra toute son attention sur son adversaire. Elle prit un pas d'élan, posa ses deux mains sur le sol, et mit toute son énergie dans son pied, qui valsa par dessus elle et tomba violemment sur sa rivale. Comme si elle s'y attendait, cette dernière l'attrapa et la projeta brutalement contre le mur.

A ce moment, dans l'assemblée, tout le monde espéra que la dénommée Sattina était dans son camp. Personne ne savait qui encourager, remarqua Yamamoto, qui en demanda immédiatement la raison à l'arcobaleno du soleil.

"-Nous n'avons de nouvelles ni de l'une, ni de l'autre depuis huit ans. Et si de le nom Sattina di Mezzalini m'est parvenu de temps à autres comme celui porté par une tueuse sans pitié, il s'avère que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de Mona, il s'agissait de sa prétendue mort... Apparemment fausse. Je pencherais pour Sattina en tant que membre de la varia, mais les gardiens de la lune sont des gens si imprévisibles..."

Son regard s'assombrit tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers tous les représentants de la lune qu'il connaissait. Des gens soient fourbes et malhonnêtes, soit droit et bon, mais souvent ils cachaient juste leur jeu à la perfection. Ils n'avaient pas de personnalité qui pouvait les définir, ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun: une curiosité insatiable. Les gardiens de la lune étaient une abomination pour ceux qui avaient affaire à eux.

L'arcobaleno retourna son attention sur le combat.

Du sang coulait de la bouche de Mona. Rouge comme ses cheveux. Couleur de la passion. Elle se mit lentement dans une position assise, s'appuyant sur ses bras meurtris. Elle entendit les propos de Reborn. Elle sourit à nouveau.

"- Des tueurs sans pitié, c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous. Déclara-t-elle avec amertume

L'attention des Vongolas redoubla d'intensité. Tandis que la varia avait l'air de trouver terriblement stupide l'absence de combat. On était là pour ça, tout de même.

"- Tu te rappelles, Satti, reprit la cadette, on nous donnait des lapins, d'adorables et innocents lapins, on jouait avec quelques minutes, et ensuite, on nous ordonnait de les tuer. Ils obéissaient tous sagement, toi aussi.

-Sauf toi. Tu détestait obéir. Donc tu redonnais la liberté à l'animal, et tu crachais à la gueule de nos professeurs.

"_Ce n'est pas digne d'une mafieuse, et encore moins d'une jeune fille!"_ Mona se rappelait encore de tous les sermons qu'on lui faisait, pourtant, elle n'avait que quatre ans.

"- A l'époque je me disais que la petite fille rebelle que tu étais deviendrait une grande tueuse, et provoquerait la crainte. Mais tu n'en as rien fais, tu es toujours une petite fille. Tu es tombée amoureuse, tu as une phobie incontrôlable, et tu n'as aucun puissance de combat. Tu es faible, et je vais gagner."

Et elle courut jusqu'à la misérable. Celle ci ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment, là, elle regardait son torse lascivement, passant doucement ses doigts dessus. Dénombrant les côtes cassées lors du combat.

Quand Satti arriva à sa hauteur, elle trouva un canif pointé sur son oeil visible, sorti trop vite. Comment diable à moitié morte avait elle pu être si rapide?!

Satti chercha du comment avait fait l'autre pour s'en sortir. Les yeux fixés sur le canif, elle réfléchissait. Et puis un détail la surprit. Mona tenait son arme de la main gauche. Dans ses souvenirs la gamine n'était pas gauchère, elle était même fort malhabile de ses deux mains. Ça lui revint en mémoire.

Elle lui déchira le T-shirt, découvrant son soutiens gorge couleur métal sur sa peau pale, mais ce n'est pas ça qui retint son attention.

"je vois..."

Une trace se dessinait clairement sur la peau de la rousse : une cicatrice circulaire sur son épaule.

"- Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est?! demanda Tsuna sans réel destinataire.

-le souvenir d'une balle, répondit Colonello, connaisseur.

"- C'était le bon vieux temps, n'est ce pas? Dit La rousse a l'adresse de sa rivale.

-Tiens, t'es maso en plus d'être nympho? s'étonna Satti -ce devait être de l'ironie, mais son regard froid n'en laissait rien paraître-.

-Je voulais juste insérer une petite séquence émotion, tu sais? S'indigna la dite nymphomane.

-Satti sais tout, dit Satti comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Les spectateurs n'arrivaient plus à suivre l'échange.

"-Je crois comprendre, déclara le Hitman. Le septième du nom n'avait personne qui avait les qualitées requises pour être le gardien de la lune pour la génération à venir. Alors il avait créé une sorte d'école, conçue pour préparer des enfants au rôle de gardien de la lune. Ils prenaient toutes sortes de gamins abandonnés, orphelins, dont les parents ne voulaient plus, ou encore des fils et filles de mafieux qui espéraient que leur gosse deviendrait un des gardiens et leur obtiendrait une place de choix auprès du parrain Vongola... Je ne sais pas quel genre de cours, ou d'entraînement on leur faisait subir, mais toujours est-il que peu en ressortaient vivants. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux. Et parmi ces deux élus, un était choisis par le parrain et le CEDEF pour devenir le gardien de la lune. L'autre était libre. Lorsque vint l'heure de choisir un gardien pour la dixième génération, les deux vainqueurs n'étaient autre que Sattina di Mezzalini, enfant prodige meilleur élément dans toutes les matières enseignées, et Lisa di Shivafiore, gamine impertinente et arrogante, qui avait survécu de manière improbable. Sattina allait forcément être choisie, alors Mona décida de fuir avec l'anneau. Sattina la trouva lorsqu'elle allait fuir. Elle tira dans son épaule, trop tard. L'autre avait disparue, une épaule en moins, mais avec l'anneau. Quelques temps plus tard, elle est déclarée pour morte, et Sattina se retrouve prisée par les plus grandes entreprises criminelles, après ça, on entends plus parler d'elles... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les deux filles, qui avaient écouté attentivement, se regardèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire. Le rire de Mina était doux et chatoyant. Celui de Satti faisait peur.

-En fait, tu passes pour la méchante, dans la version officielle... Déclara l'aînée.

-Et toi pour une fille parfaite et studieuse! Ils ont de l'humour, les archivistes de cette histoire !

Mona se tourna vers les spectateurs, interdits. "Dans la version officieuse, nous ne sommes que deux gamines de respectivement sept et dix ans, et nous nous demandons ce que nous allons bien pouvoir recevoir d'intéressant, à cette si importante cérémonie dont on se fiche éperdument. On est juste allées chercher nos cadeaux, curieuses. J'ai trouver un anneau, je suis montée sur la fenêtre, je voulais l'admirer à la lumière de la lune. Satti à trouver un gun, elle, et voulait le tester, et me montrer qu'elle était capable de tirer en plein centre du bijou, je me suis tournée au mauvais moment, je suis passée par la fenêtre, une épaule en moins, l'anneau toujours dans la main.

-Et aujourd'hui, on regrette tous que je vise si bien et que je n'ai pas atteint ton...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Mona venait de lui foutre une droite. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne réagit pas quand elle sentit les coups qui suivirent, un dans l'estomac, l'autre derrière les genoux. Elle tomba à la renverse, sa cadette s'assit à califourchon par dessus elle, les mains sur son cou, tentant de l'étouffer avec les forces qui lui restaient.

-Ça y est! s'exclama soudainement Lussuria, provocant un sursaut général. Je me rappelle ! C'est la fille de l'autre nuit, n'est-ce pas, Bel ?

-C'est possible, ushishishi, répondit le prince, surprit mais néanmoins content d'avoir mis cette jolie créature dans son lit, légèrement déçu de ne pas en avoir le souvenir.

-En parlant de ça... Mona chercha dans les lambeaux de son vêtement, pour en sortir un diadème identique à celui du prince. Je te rend ça !

Et elle lui envoya, il remplaça alors le toc qu'il portait ces derniers jour contre la précieuse couronne.

-Quand le prince dort il à plus de mal à ne pas se faire voler ses affaires, tenta de se justifier l'adolescent.

-Donc elle est à la varia, en conclut Yamamoto.

-Sûrement pas! dit Satti, renversant Mona pour inverser les rôles. Cette fouineuse aura profité d'une partie de jambe en l'air pour s'informer sur la varia.

Les susnommés s'étonnèrent, la plupart n'avaient même pas remarquer l'intrusion de la jeune fille, et elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps pour pouvoir déniché quelque information que ce soit. Sa venue au manoir avait elle eu un réel intérêt?

-Effectivement, j'ai appris plein de choses plus ou moins intéressantes... Et tu me connais sûrement assez pour savoir que ce que je trouve intéressant, et tout à la fois inutile pour la plupart des gens, mais aussi très gênant pour le ou les concernés.-ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la blonde- Ce qui est gênant est une faiblesse.

-C'est pour ça aussi, que je suis forte. Avoir vécu comme un robot à du bon, finalement. Surtout face à toi. je savais que tu étais encore en vie, fillette, comme je savais que je me retrouverais face à toi. Souviens toi, je sais tout. Sauf peut-être en quoi consiste la bataille.

Elle s'était tournée vers les cervellos.

Mona se releva et pris soin d'enlever la poussières qui aurait pu tomber sur ses vêtements lorsqu'elle s'était enfoncée dans le mur.

-C'est totalement inutile. Il n'y en a pas. L'anneau de la lune n'a pas été séparé en deux, lui. Et j'en suis l'unique utilisatrice. On sait toutes les deux pourquoi...

-C'était bien la peine que je me déplace...

Les cervellos déclarèrent sur le champs la victoire de Mona. Et en profitèrent pour expliquer le rôle du gardien de la lune: "la lune est la douce lumière argentée qui veille sur les ténèbres, et éclaire lorsque tout parait au plus sombre. La gardien de la lune ne combat pas. Il observe et apprends, puis informe sa famille des dangers qui la guettent."

Ce fut le moment que choisis Ryohei pour poser une question d'une intelligence extrême:

"- Mais... Si il y a des gardiens de la lune, il y a aussi un bébé, n'est-ce pas?

-pas tout à fait, répondit Reborn.

-C'est à dire? demanda Gokudera, curieux.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas un arcobaleno, mais un gattobaluna, expliqua colonello.

Mammon s'approcha d'eux, avec une voix irritée, il demanda:

-l'imbécile se prend toujours pour un chat?

-Il n'a pas tant changé. Il en profite pour se faire câliner, il dit que c'est plus simple sous la forme d'un enfant.

-Je ne comprend pas à l'extrême!

-Eh bien... Arcobaleno veut dire arc-en-ciel, mais la couleur de la lune ne fait que refléter la lumière d'autrui, et n'est pas une couleur de l'arc en ciel, donc le possesseur de la tétine de la lune s'est donné le nom de "gattobaluna" ressemblant à arcobaleno, comportant les mots "chat" et "lune".

-Sapristi, s'exclama Lévi, ce bébé est étrange.

-NE DIS PAS CA! Crièrent d'une même voix mammon, colonello et reborn.

- pourquoi? demanda Yamamoto intrigué.

-Parce que quand tu dis shapristi... Commença la jeune rouquine en chantonnant.

-Le chat parait, continua un sourire dans sa masse de cheveux.

C'est tout pour ce chapitre !

A suivre:

Du suspens : "qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur ?!"

De l'action: "La blonde rageait"

de l'émotion: "Terrifiant."

Et encore pleins d'autre choses !

Bref, à une prochaine fois ! :D

Des jeux de mots bidons : "le chat souris."


	3. chapitre 2: Gattobaluna

**NdA:****Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 2, avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaise. Ici, Ther, la co-auteure de cette fiction en directe qui vous présente le second chapitre ! On espère vraiment ****qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et o****n attend bien évidemment vos rev****iews **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne nous appartient pas. (Mais Mona, Sattina et Nano sont à nous, par contre !)**

**Pairing:****Sous Ryohei... Pardon, sous le soleil, rien de no****uveau. B-)**

**Genre: général/ aventure**

Au milieu des mèches rouges, la blancheur d'un éclatant sourire évoquait la crainte. Et quand des cheveux fins et ondulés de la noirceur d'un corbeau firent leur apparition parmi le ruissellement couleur sang, Tsuna pensa avoir affaire au diable. Impression largement atténuée par les deux petites oreilles de chat qui pointèrent soudainement. Ainsi que par le petit museau noir et la queue de même couleur qui s'agitait derrière le petit personnage qui se manifestait sur la tête de la jeune gardienne de la lune.

-Bonjour maître. Dit cette dernière tout naturellement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Satti n'avait pas très envie de te voir, je crois.

L'étrange personnage laissa traîner ses orbes jaunes sur la pièce. Effectivement, plus aucune trace ni de son ancienne élève, ni d'aucun membre de la varia. Ils s'étaient discrètement éclipsés pendant que le chat détournait l'attention par une splendide apparition totalement contrôlée et particulièrement classe. Le nouvel arrivant remarqua par ailleurs que certains murs n'étaient plus tout à fait en état. Un certain chef du comité de discipline allait râler.

-Salut gamine, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon enseignement porte ses fruits...

Le visage de la jeune fille rayonna de bonheur : elle a-do-rait les compliments, surtout quand ils venaient du maître.

-Je suis déçu que Viper aie ainsi pris la fuite... Mais je suis fort aise de votre présence, Reborn, Colonello. Ajouta le chat à l'encontre des deux arcobalenos présents.

Reborn jeta son regard le plus noir au gattobaluna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Nano ?!

-Qui sait ? Peut être que je venais vérifier qu'aucune de mes favorites n'était morte. Ou alors je venais recueillir quelques informations sur la onzième génération... Quoique, mes desseins sont peut être plus... maléfiques.

La façon dont il le dit fit frissonner Tsuna. Pourquoi donc était-il confronté à autant de personnes bizarres et terrifiantes ?!

La balle fusa. Quasi invisible tant elle était rapide. Elle allait atteindre le dit Nano entre les deux yeux, lorsqu'il disparut. Pour apparaître derrière les deux autres arcobalenos.

-Reborn, mon cher Reborn... Et toi, jeune Colonello... Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que les armes à feu n'ont aucun effet sur moi ?

Il se lécha les babines. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec ses deux "amis". Sa tétine prit une teinte jaune d'un côté, et bleue de l'autre. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur ?! S'étonna Yamamoto.

-La lune n'a pas de couleurs particulière, elle reflète celle des autres. Ici, le jaune associé au soleil est additionné au bleu de la pluie. Expliqua Mona, avant de se tourner vers Tsuna. "Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée dans les règles, Sawada-sama. Je m'appelle Mona, et suis votre gardienne de la lune, et vous jure fidélité. -Elle fit une respectueuse révérence avant de reprendre- Je vous offre ce présent en gage de ma confiance.

Et elle sortit de sa poche un objet minuscule, que Tsuna assimila comme étant une clef USB miniature.

-Me... Merci, Mona-san. Balbutia Tsuna, un peu chamboulé par le soudain changement de comportement de la jeune fille à son égard, et ne comprenant pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer.

Gokudera, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un œil mauvais, ne supporta pas ce geste de trop.

-Comment tu peux être aussi irrespectueuse du juudaime ?! Tu n'as pas d'autre gage de ta confiance que ce... Ce _truc_ ?

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air hautain.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Hayato. Et ce _truc_, comme tu le dis si bien, est la seule chose au monde qui donnerait à quelqu'un la possibilité de me tuer. Je considères que la seule personne digne de me tuer est le dixième du nom. -Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres réfléchissant un instant- ... Et Nano, bien sur.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer ! S'exclama le châtain.

Déjà que tuer un ennemi était quasiment impossible à imaginer... Alors une alliée ?!

-Je sais Boss... Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

De toute façon, Nano s'en chargerait probablement.

Oui, Nano était parfaitement capable de la tuer si il jugeait cela nécessaire. Et surtout, il ne laisserait personne d'autre le faire, il le prendrait comme une attaque personnelle. Quant à Satti... Elle ne portait pas grand intérêt envers sa cadette, et peu lui importait qu'elle soit morte ou vive. Du moment qu'elle la laissait tranquille. Mona sourit intérieurement. La laisser tranquille ? Plutôt mourir ! Taquiner son aînée était son passe temps favori par le passé, pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait ?

Le cri du gardien de la tempête à son attention la sortit de ses pensées. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Elle espérait ne pas trop avoir affaire à lui, ses recherches sur le jeune homme l'avaient déjà assez exaspérée pour qu'elle ne doive _en plus _le supporter lorsqu'elle serait en présence du boss.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler Hayato ! S'énerva le garçon.

-Désolée, Hayato, mais je suis une vilaine fille, très désobéissante... Dit-elle malicieusement, avec un regard et un sourire qui en disaient long.

Elle admira l'effet de ses propos sur le jeune homme, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine et bégaya des propos incompréhensibles. Elle rit doucement. Ah, les hommes ! Tous les même. A l'exception de _lui,_ bien entendu.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Tsuna. 

-J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer enfin officiellement, boss. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi... Je le saurais tout de suite.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

"Au revoir, Hayato, -il bougonna de mécontentement-, Take-chou -Le gardien de la pluie rit nerveusement à l'entente de ce surnom- Ni-san.- Ryohei se sentit extrêmement fier!- Boss...

-J'espère te revoir bientôt, Mona-san. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Et la jeune gardienne en eu chaud au cœur.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la varia.

-Voooi ! Boss de merde ! Depuis quand je suis pas au courant lorsque tu engage de nouveaux membres?!

Le boss en question le regarda vaguement avant de retourner son attention sur son verre de bourbon.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment perdu, puisque leur gardienne n'avait jamais été en possession de l'anneau. Il le savait depuis qu'elle était venue se présenter à lui. Ce combat était perdu d'avance. Mais la jeune femme avait su lui prouver son utilité, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait prévenu de l'existence du gamin, et de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et puis, cet endroit manquait sincèrement d'une présence féminine.

-Ma-ma~ moi je trouve ça très bien! C'est un peu comme un cadeau surprise ! S'exclama la mama de la varia avec joie.

Rectification. Ça manquait de la présence d'une _vraie_ femme.

Perché sur l'épaule du prince, l'illusionniste de la varia n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait un gardien de la lune, et il n'avait pas été plus étonné que ça d'apprendre qu'il y en avait déjà un qui se cachait en leur sein.

Il descendit de son perchoir et sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'écouter les idioties que les membres de cette milice allaient bien pouvoir sortir pour savoir si la présence de la gardienne était ou non une bonne chose. Ça ne changerait rien à la donne. Et puis, du moment qu'il ne fallait pas payer plus pour elle, peu lui importait.

Il se trouvait seul dans le couloir quand il sentit un souffle frais dans son cou. Il frissonna.

-Quel hasard de te retrouver ici, Viper...

Son cœur fit un bond, et l'arcobaleno se retourna instantanément. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne aussi facilement. Il tenta de retrouver sa respiration tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre pour voir son interlocuteur. Il ne fut pas rassuré lorsqu'il le reconnu.

-Ici, je réponds au nom de Mammon. Je pensais que tu savais tout, Nano? Dit-il, avec une voix qu'il tentait de rendre froide.

Le chat sourit. Si ce n'était pas un comble...

-Mais je le sais, très cher ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche d'agir comme bon me semble... Et que pour moi, "Viper" a une valeur sentimentale !

Le sourire narquois qui ornait son visage disait tout le contraire.

-Parce que maintenant, tu as des sentiments ?! Mammon n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

-J'en ai toujours eu à ton égard, Viper ! Mais la non-réciprocité de ces sentiments m'oblige à les cacher...

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? s'impatienta l'illusionniste.

-J'ai oublié. Peut être que je venais te demander en mariage. Ou bien je voulais goûter à la cuisine de Belphegor? Je ne sais plus. Est-ce que ça a une réelle importance ? Le fait est que je suis là, maintenant. Alors profite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Répéta l'illusionniste.

-Sérieusement ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas le savoir. Affirma le cosplayer avec un sourire narquois.

Mammon se prit à penser qu'il avait entièrement raison. Si Nano avait juste eu besoin d'informations, il aurait espionné la maison en toute discrétion. Pour qu'il fasse remarquer sa présence ainsi, il devait avoir une très mauvaise raison. Le genre de raison qui poussait Nano à se montrer. Ça n'arrivait que quelques rares fois par décennies. Alors forcément il préparait un mauvais coup. Il devrait prévenir Xanxus dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le temps durant lequel Mammon était plongé dans ses réflexion avait laissé au gatttobaluna l'occasion de fuir. "Voir une araignée, ce n'est rien. Le pire, c'est quand tu ne la vois plus." Ce devait être de même pour les chats

Terrifiant.

Satti observa encore une fois son reflet. Cette garce l'avait battue, et ce en n'ayant usé que de coups superficiels. La blonde rageait. Perdre un combat était une chose. Perdre un combat contre une jeune fille de trois ans sa cadette, faible, et à moitié morte alors qu'on est encore plein de vitalité en est une autre.

"-Finalement, ses tendances masochistes lui auront été utiles pour autre chose que le sexe..." souffla une voix dans son dos.

La blonde n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui était là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait s'approcher sans qu'elle ne le remarque, et lire aussi facilement en elle.

"Que me vaut l'honneur, Nano?"

Il souffla, exaspéré. Avec ses deux élèves, il était lui même. Inutile d'user de son habituel sourire hypocrite. Inutile d'user de phrases bancales qui ne disaient rien de ce qu'il pensait. Parce que ses deux élèves étaient gardiennes de la lune. Les meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais éduquées. La preuve, elles étaient capable de le bluffer. Pendant des mois il avait crû à la mort de Mona. Et pendant longtemps, il avait douté des capacités d'adaptation de Sattina. Un jour, il avait découvert que ces deux gamines étaient terrifiantes. Pas autant que lui, bien sur, mais tout de même. Alors il avait développé une certaine curiosité à leurs égards. Et un instinct protecteur.

"-J'étais persuadé que vous vous entendiez bien. J'ai été surpris. -Satti n'ayant jamais été très loquace, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler- Je veux dire... Bon, au début, tu te fichais d'elle, tu n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence. Ensuite tu as commencé par la trouver pathétique, et on peut comprendre qu'il est désobligeant d'être aussi pacifique. Après ça tu l'as haïe. Parce qu'elle prenait plus d'importance auprès du corps enseignant que toi, l'enfant prodige. Et ensuite je vous aies prises ensemble comme élèves, et je croyais qu'une amitié était née...

Il soupira avant de poursuivre:

"Lorsqu'elle a fuit, tu étais désarçonnée. Tu ne le montrais pas, mais je le voyais... Je pensais que quand tu la reverrais tu serais en bon terme avec elle. Tu pouvais semblait l'être, mais j'ai ressentit toute la haine que tu lui porte dorénavant.. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Satti ?"

Ça sonnait comme un reproche. Mais ce devait plutôt être une déception personnelle. Il avait crû être capable de lire en elle... Et comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

"-Tu ne le sais pas ? Se moqua la jeune femme.

-Satti, ma tendre Satti ! Je sais énormément de choses! Je connais jusqu'à l'origine du monde ! Mais malgré tout, je ne suis pas un dieu... Je ne lis ni dans l'avenir, ni dans le cœur des hommes. Comment veux tu que je saches ce qui te passes par la tête, alors que ton visage ne laisse rien transparaitre... A part la déception de ta défaite. Mona n'a même pas été violente.

-J'ai été surprise. Avoua Satti. Surprise parce la fillette que je connaissais est devenue une femme. Et il n'y a pas que son corps qui à changé... Tout chez elle est différent. Je pensais la connaître, par l'intermédiaire des informations que j'ai récoltées sur elle. Mais niet. Ce n'est plus la même personne. Et ça m'a fait peur, parce que je ne savais pas tout sur elle. Elle a même réussi à introduire le manoir de la Varia, et je ne l'ai su qu'en la voyant partir, avec son air vainqueur !

Nano analysa le problème. C'était vrai, Mona avait changé. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec ce qu'elle était, mais était-ce ci étonnant ? La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Mona avait sept ans. On avait l'habitude de l'enfermer dans la chambre noire. Elle passait son temps à montrer des dents pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

-Elle est toujours la même. Elle voulait leur montrer à tous qu'elle était puissante. Parce qu'elle est faible. Elle n'a pas changé, en dehors de son physique. Elle le cache juste. Ce qui est par ailleurs plus difficile avec sa poitrine. On ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi.

Satti eu à peine le temps de voir son sourire malsain qu'il avait disparu. Quel était le véritable but de sa visite ?! Il n'espérait tout de même pas rapprocher Mona et Satti, comme il l'avait fait autrefois ? Et si c'était le cas: dans quel but le faisait-il ?! Toutes les choses que faisaient Nano étaient scrupuleusement préparées.

**Note : Voilà voilà. On voudrait juste aussi remercier Oldia pour ses gentils commentaires ! **


End file.
